The Journey to Duloc
This is how the journey to Duloc goes in Thomas' Shrekly Adventure. Crash, Matau and Grimlock arrived at the entrance to Duloc Thomas: Well, here we are. Grimlock, Crash, Matau, welcome to Duloc. Crash Bandicoot: So, this must be Lord Farquaad's castle. Thomas: Indeed it is. then had a vision Thomas: Matau! him and the vision ends Will you stay focused? Matau T. Monkey: Sorry. Guess I had this vision. Thomas: Anyways, we need to get inside. a guy with a large Farquaad head nearby Let's ask that guy. Crash Bandicoot: Hello there! guy sees them coming and runs away terrified Matau T. Monkey: Wait a minute. We're not going to kill you. guy runs into a wall, knocking himself out Thomas: Oooh, that's gotta hurt. enter the town, only to find it deserted Matau T. Monkey: Wow. That's a nice place here. Thomas: Yes. But It's quiet. Too quiet. Matau T. Monkey: That castle is a bit much isn't it, Thomas? Do you think he might be planning for something? Crash Bandicoot: Hey, look at this. over to a cart and pulls a lever Matau T. Monkey: I know this. It's an info booth. ticking begins and it opens. A bunch of small dolls then beginning the welcome song Duloc dolls: Welcome to Duloc~ It's a perfect town~ And we have some rules~ Let us lay them down~ Don't make wave, stay in line~ And we'll get along fine~ Duloc is a perfect place~ Please keep off of the grass~ Shine your shoes~ Wipe your... face.~ Duloc is, Duloc is,~ Duloc is a Perfect—~ Place!~ Matau T. Monkey: Say Cheese. info booth closes and takes their picture before they can Matau T. Monkey: Here comes the photo. takes and the others look at him quizcally Matau T. Monkey: Do you like it? Crash Bandicoot: Wow! Let's do that again! to pull the lever again Matau T. Monkey: NO!Crash from the lever Thomas: Crash. We need to keep the noise level down. Someone might hear us. Crash Bandicoot: Ok. Matau, can you give the photo to Ryan when we get back? Matau T. Monkey: Of course. suddenly hear trumpet noises Crash Bandicoot: What's that noise? Looks like there's going to be a contest. Thomas: I don't think so, Crash. Come on. approache a huge areana where Evil Ryan is addressing knights of all armor shapes and sizes Matau T. Monkey: Wow. Looks like one of the princes is giving a speech. Thomas: Shush. nods his head for yes Evil Ryan: My dear knights. It is indeed my great pleasure to say that one of you will go fourth and rescue the lovely Princess Fiona from the fiery keep of the dragon. crowd gasps Evil Ryan: And one of you shall be given that honor in doing the one sacrifice my farther is willing to make. Evil Anna: Nicely said, Evil Ryan. knights hear Thomas coming and turn and stare at him Bertram T. Monkey: Is that my good twin brother Matau? Matau T. Monkey: Yes. Bertram, it's me. Bertram T. Monkey: Wow. I see that your master, Ryan send you here. Thomas: Mmm-hmm. Lord Farquaad: You can't be serious, Bertram. I mean, look at that thing. It's hidious. Crash Bandicoot: Oh come on. That's not very nice. Matau is a monkey with a repulser in his chest as a life support system and Ryan's apprentice. Thomas: And Grimlock is a Dinobot who was once a Decepticon but is now an Autobot, after he lost his memory of his past during the Alchemor crash. Matau T. Monkey: Thomas is right. And Crash is a Keyblade wielding bandicoot. whispers something to her farther Evil Ryan: Don't worry, Dad. I know what you're going to say.the Knights Knights, I have an idea. The one who beats those four heroes will be named champion. Have at them! knights close in on Thomas Matau T. Monkey: Hey. Is it because my band and I destroyed Bertram's pendant? Thomas: Come on, guys. I mean, it's not I can take you on all at once. Crash Bandicoot: You got us, Thomas. knights still continue to close in on Thomas Crash Bandicoot: I can beat those knight like I did to the Changelings.his Keyblade Matau T. Monkey: You're right, Crash. Thomas Thomas a lightsaber Thomas: What's that, Matau? Matau T. Monkey: It's a lightsaber from the Star Wars movies. You can use it to open that barrel of beer. Thomas: Ok. But, did your master made it from Kylo Ren's Lightsaber? Matau T. Monkey: Yes. Now, hurry up and use it! Thomas: Ok.Ryan's lightsaber. The blade and the crossgaurd is blue Come on! throws the lightsaber down on the barrels nosel, which comes off and beer sprays out onto the knights, knocking a few of them over Matau T. Monkey:Ryan's lightsaber Nicely done, Thomas. runs from the other knights, while Grimlock and Crash climb on to a barrel and run on it. They use it to trample two knights Matau T. Monkey: Un guard!the knights with his Keyblade other knights chase Thomas into a wrestling ring Crash Bandicoot: Wait for me! joins him and together they fight the knights. The crowd cheers and applauds them Crash Bandicoot: Fore!his Keyblade like a baseball bat and the knight flys past Farquaad and his kids Adagio Dazzle: Wow! They're pretty good! Evil Ryan: I'm sure they are, sister. Matau got Ryan's lightsaber just like Kylo Ren's. Woman: The chair! Give him the chair! hits the knight with a chair spins the final knight around and around above his head. He then throws him and Grimlock whacks him in the head with his tail Matau T. Monkey: We won! Thomas: I know! Just listen to that crowd cheer. Crash Bandicoot: Thank you. Thank you very much! Thomas: We're here to Thursday. Crash Bandicoot: More like Taco Tuesday. up at Sonata Right, Sonata? giggles and nods Matau T. Monkey: Wow, Crash. You do have a way around princesses. Evil Ryan signals for cross bows to be pointed Crash Bandicoot: Maybe we came here at a bad time. Bertram T. Monkey: Shall I give the order, farther? Lord Farquaad: No, Bertram. I have a better idea.Evil Ryan Right, son? Evil Ryan: Right, dad.the crowd People of Duloc. We give you our champions! Thomas: What? Crash Bandicoot: Did he said we are champions? Matau T. Monkey: We are the champions of our friends~ Crash Bandicoot: And we'll keep on fighting to the end~ guitar plays Matau T. Monkey: We are the champions~ Crash Bandicoot: We are the champions~ Thomas: And gone are the losers~ Grimlock:Cause, We are the champions~ Crash Bandicoot and Matau T. Monkey: Of the World!!~ Thomas: So Farquaad, why are we the winners? Crash Bandicoot: Yeah, Farquaad. and why your daughters got those pendants? Lord Farquaad: First of all, why my daughters have them, I do not know. Second of all, because you have just gotten the privelage of taking an honorable and noble quest. Crash Bandicoot: Wow. Thanks. But My friends and I are on a quest to get Shrek's swamp back. Kylo Ren: Shrek's swamp? Thomas: Yeah. Where he lives. And where your Farther dumped those fairytale creatures. Kylo Ren: He's not my father. I'm his friend. Thomas: Yeah. Okay, I get it. But he dumped those fairytale creatures there, the poor things. Bertram T. Monkey: My dad did, didn't he? girls and Evil Ryan nod Kylo Ren: I agree with you, Prince Bertram. Evil Ryan: something to his farther Evil Anna: What's Evil Ryan saying to dad, Kylo Ren? Lord Farquaad: Evil Ryan Okay. Thomas Well, Tank Engine, I'll do you a deal. Rescue Princess Fiona for us and I'll remove those fairytale creatures from Shrek's Swamp. Thomas: Exactly the way it was? Lord Farquaad: Yes. Of course. Matau T. Monkey: That's good, Farquaad.Xibalba's voice We have a deal. Thomas: Thanks. Evil Ryan: Kylo Ren. Can you tell Thomas and his three friends what they have to do in this quest? Kylo Ren: You have to go to the Dragon's castle and climb to the highest room in the tallest tower and find Princess Fiona. Matau T. Monkey: You can count on us, Kylo Ren.Thomas It nice that the agent of the First Order is telling us what to do. Thomas: Yes, Matau. Now come on, we've got a princess to rescue from a dragon. Crash Bandicoot: Don't worry, Lord Farquaad. My friends and I will return with Princess Fiona for you and your kids. Adagio Dazzle: Well, at least we found someone with a fair manner to rescue the princess for our farther. Crash Bandicoot: bows Thank you, Princess Adagio. Adagio Dazzle: him a kiss You're very welcome, little one. her sisters Right, you two? I mean, look at him, he's so cute. Aria Blaze: I see what you're saying, Adagio. The orange bandicoot is cute. Sonata Dusk: Well, at least we know he's fair. But what should we do about our farther's bad reputation. I think it's getting a bit out of hand. Bertram T. Monkey: I think you're right, Sonata. Kylo Ren and I think that Dad has anger management issues. Adagio Dazzle: So, what if he does have anger management issues? We have to make sure that the order stays fair and he may not get the princess of his dreams. Evil Ryan: I guess you're right, Adagio. While he waits, I'll tell Dad to keep calm and Kylo Ren will play games with him. Aria Blaze: Yeah, yeah, yeah. We princesses are far more prettier than any other true love girl. I mean, I'm not referring to Twilight or anything but still. Bertram T. Monkey: Yes, Aria. You and your sisters are beautiful. At least my twin brother and the bandicoot can use weapons like a Keyblade and a lightsaber. Sonata Dusk: Yeah. You should've seen them. The knights were all like a British knight voice You're coming with us, tank engine. her own voice And they were all like yells Kylo Ren: Yes, Princess Sonata. And I really liked the part where Bertram's twin brother gave his train friend his master's lightsaber. He did say his master made it just like my lightsaber. Aria Blaze: Can you show us what it looks like? Evil Ryan: Please, Kylo Ren. Ren does so Bertram T. Monkey: Wow! Your lightsaber has got little blades on the cross-guard. Kylo Ren: Yes. It even helps fight anyone. Evil Ryan: Like some heroes in Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Kylo Ren: Yes. And even so, I could never without this. I would just hate for anything to happen to it. It means a lot to me. Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah. Same thing for our pendants and that magic thing that my master Rasputin has. Aria Blaze: We are all greatful for what we have, Bertram. Even if anything does happen to them, we will always and still will be greatful. Bertram T. Monkey: Yes. I agree with you, Aria. Adagio Dazzle: At least, Ryan F-Freeman isn't here. Because, if he was, we'd be in big trouble. All of us would. Evil Ryan: I don't think so, Adagio. With our pendants we'll put him under our spell. Adagio Dazzle: Well, unfortunately, brother, I am not intending to do that. It's just that I want my farther to be proud of me more than anyone else. Evil Ryan: Not Dad, Adagio. Ryan. Adagio Dazzle: I knew who you were talking about. I'm just not planning to put him under our spell. I don't feel like I want to be a villain anymore. Evil Ryan: What makes you say that, Adagio? Adagio Dazzle: Because I really don't want to be a villain anymore. It's overwhelming and it's too much hard work. her pendant off her neck and throws it down Evil Ryan: I know you don't want to be a villain, Adagio.up Adagio's pendant up and puts it back on her neck I thought that you could use your singing for something good. Adagio Dazzle: the pendant off her neck again and throws it into the distance I just wish that could happen. off Evil Ryan: Poor Adagio.sighs Airachnid, go find Adagio's pendant for me. does so and Sonata tear of their pendants too Bertram T. Monkey: Aria? Sonata? You too? Aria Blaze: Yeah. Can't take being a villain anymore. her pendant off into the distance Evil Ryan: Why? Without your pendants you can't sing. Sonata Dusk: Don't worry. We have more. out some new blue pendants Bertram T. Monkey: You got blue Pendants? Who give you those?? Aria Blaze: Kylo Ren. In case we ever changed our minds about being bad guys. Evil Ryan: He really hoping that day will come.Kylo Ren Right, Kylo Ren? Kylo Ren: Right. and Sonata put on their new pendants and go to give the third one to Adagio Bertram T. Monkey: That's a nice helmet you're wearing, Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren: Thanks, Prince Bertram. Evil Ryan: I'm wondering what will you look like with your helmet off. Kylo Ren: You'll have to wait until your farther's wedding to see what I really look like. Evil Ryan: Ok. And besides you're a human, I'm a cyborg. We have some in common. Kylo Ren: I see your point. Evil Ryan: I'll go find Adagio and comfort her. If you see Airachnid, give Adagio's pendant to Bertram. Kylo Ren: I will don't worry. the pendant from Evil Ryan's hand Evil Ryan: Thanks. You do have a reputation to the First Order.to find Adagio Kylo Ren: I know. and holds up the pendant I know. Bertram T. Monkey: Know what, Kylo Ren? Kylo Ren: Oh, that I have a reputation to the First Order, Prince Bertram. Evil Anna: At least the clone of Princess Anna isn't in this world. Cause that would give those four heroes the advantage. Kylo Ren: Yeah, yeah, yeah. You've told us a million times, Princess Evil Anna. Bertram T. Monkey: You know about Ryan's granddaughter, Jessica Fairbrother? Kylo Ren: Yes. I have. Evil Anna: Is Jessica a jedi like her father, Dylan Fairborther? Kylo Ren: Yes. Lord Farquaad: Wow. Can you tell me how you and this Jessica girl became rivals, Kylo Ren? Kylo Ren: We became rivals when we met in the first Star Wars. We have been rivals ever since that day, my lord. Lord Farquaad: That's wonderful. You think Jessica has a pink Lightsaber? Kylo Ren: Yes. She has. And she been using it on every villain I know ever since we first began our rivalry. Bertram T. Monkey: I wonder how Evil Ryan is up to. with Evil Ryan and Adagio Evil Ryan: What's the matter, Adagio? Adagio Dazzle: Nothing, brother. It's just that Sonata and Aria gave this new blue pendant. Evil Ryan: That's nice. It's like the one you're wearing in Thomas' Rock and Roll Adventure. Adagio Dazzle: Yeah. And now, I can use my singing for good. But don't tell farther, okay? I don't want him finding out that I've changed. Evil Ryan: Ok, Dagi. Your secret is safe with me. Adagio Dazzle: Remember, what happened when you and I first met? Those days were so enjoyable. Evil Ryan: Indeed I do. Cue the super-wavy flashback effect! scenes changes to a younger Adagio Dazzle in siren form Evil Ryan: While you were playing with your sisters Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk, I watched you from a rock. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan